Episode 7908/7909 (15th August 2017)
Plot Emma panics when she discovers James' note is no longer in her jacket pocket. Finn holds up the note and questions if this is what she's looking for. Leyla is ecstatic when Megan and Frank present her with the designer wedding dress of her dreams that she previously wore at the photo shoot. Emma acts as if the note is nothing until Finn goes to rip it up. Emma grabs the paper from Finn's hands which leads Finn to question if James wrote the note. Cain is fed up of Sarah's singing and his mood doesn't improve when Harriet suggests he comes along to choir practice to apologise to Bishop Barry. Emma explains to Finn that she wanted James to write his own vows, hoping it would help with his depression. She lies that James jokingly handed her the note on the day he died as he couldn't come up with anything. Finn hugs his mother before she heads out to sort things for Pete's wedding. Sarah manages to con £25 out of Pete. For the second time within a week, Adam witnesses Pete handing Sarah money. Frank asks Vanessa and Tracy to be Megan's bridesmaids, revealing he's planning a secret blessing in Spain. Vanessa doesn't think the surprise is a good idea but Frank presses on anyway. Emma is distressed when Leyla produces her old wedding scrapbook. Leyla jokes about Pete wanting her to wear Emma's wedding dress which doesn't go down well with Emma, who reveals her father saved for a year to buy it. Finn is shocked that Emma has thrown out her wedding dress when it clearly means so much. He follows his mother out of the café where she reveals she burned the wedding dress because James and Moira broke her heart. Finn questions if Emma knew about James and Moira before his dad died and demands to know the truth. He badgers Emma until she reveals she found out about Moira after James broke his leg. Finn can't understand why Emma acted as if she didn't know until he works out that Ashley really did see Emma on the bridge on the day of James' death. Emma protests James was depressed and fell but Finn doesn't believe her. He demands to know if Emma was really on the bridge but she just walks out. Moira covers for Pete when Leyla moans about him working overtime. Emma makes her way to the church where she prays for strength and forgiveness. Adam asks Sarah about the money from Pete so Sarah reveals that she saw Pete talking to Priya at the zombie run and since then he's been giving her money. Frank suggests he and Megan take Eliza to Spain with them but Megan makes excuses. Leyla talks to Priya about Pete, adamant something fishy is going on. Leyla comes to the conclusion that Pete is seeing Moira behind her back although Priya suggests Pete might be planning a wedding surprise. Cain brings Sarah along to the choir practice where he runs into the Bishop. Cain admits he said things he shouldn't have last time and the Bishop accepts his apology which delights Harriet. Harriet follows Cain outside and thanks his with a peck. Cain encourages Harriet not to change because of him. Leyla makes her way to Butlers Farm where she overhears Pete talking to someone she presumes is Moira. Finn finds Emma at the church where his mother says sorry for shouting. Finn doesn't buy that Emma knew about James and Moira and did nothing as he knows how Emma reacts when she get angry. Leyla is surprised to find Pete is actually talking to a heavily pregnant cow trying to coax it into moving. Emma continues to deny she was on the bridge but Finn knows otherwise. He begs his mother to tell the truth so Emma admits Ashley did see her on the bridge when James fell. Finn believes if it was an accident, Emma would've stuck around to help James and the others who were injured. Finn goes to find Ross but Emma stops him, begging for him to allow her to explain what happened. Adam appears at the farm as Leyla leaves and he inquires how long Pete has been having an affair with Priya for. Finn works out Emma didn't want James to attend Holly's funeral as it would've meant seeing Moira. Emma explains that on the day of the crash, she went to the hardware store and when she returned, half-dressed James had gone to see Moira. Over a can of beer, Pete reveals to Adam about how his affair with Priya started. At the church, Emma tells Finn that she found James near the road and begged him to come home but he wouldn't. Finn inquires how they ended up on the bridge. Emma goes off in a tangent but Finn is determined to find out what happened on the bridge. The choir are becoming bored of singing hymns so Sarah ends up seeing Shape of You. From outside the village hall, Cain proudly listens to his granddaughter sing. Emma tells Finn how she tried to make James stop walking towards Butlers Farm; she lost her patience and grabbed James but he fought her which must've thrown him off balance as the next thing she knew James had fallen off the bridge. Finn recalls how Emma had a cover story all prepared by the time she had gotten to the hospital and questions how his mother could lie to her children. Pete tells Adam that he does love Leyla but he can't focus on her whilst he has all these secrets. Adam admits that part of him wishes Victoria didn't find out about his kiss with Vanessa as he'd still be with her now. Finn is disgusted that Emma led Arthur to believe Laurel was sick and then planted the bottle of vodka to discredit Laurel. Finn doesn't believe a word that comes out of his mother's mouth and questions if James was even depressed. Finn walks out of the church, unsure what to do next. Leyla fills Priya in on what happened with the cow. Finn returns to Dale View where he looks at James' note and begins to sob. Tracy and Vanessa agree to attend the blessing. Cain meets Harriet in the pub where they decide not to change for each other and kiss. Teary Finn hides the note in his pocket when Ross returns home. Ross apologises for letting Laurel get to him. Finn nearly tells Ross the truth but stops himself. Emma is relieved that Finn hasn't told Pete and Ross but Finn warns her not to thank him as he hasn't decided what to do yet. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Bishop Barry - John Arthur Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Sharma & Sharma - Forecourt *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,120,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes